Roleplay Technology Levels
Here you can find some basic tech levels to use in your roleplays. These make it easy to tell people what types of technology are available, instead of having to make a lengthy list of what's allowed and what isn't. Remember, these are just guidelines, if you wish to add or remove something from a level specifically for your roleplay, that's perfectly fine. Note: this isn't completely historically accurate, use to study for history tests at your own risk. Level 0: The Stone Age This is stone age, dawn of intelligence. Here you have stone and wood tools, and bows made out of wood and animal tendons/guts. Structures are limited to caves, lean-to shelters, and huts. Society is at the tribal stage, the nomadic lifestyle is extremely common, although fishers and gatherers are also found. Level 1: The Beginnings of Civilisation This is technology on par with the Bronze-Iron age. Here you have countries, large cities, and most importantly, metal. Here you would find swords, better bows, possibly chariots, and armor, most likely made out of animal hides, but possibly out of metal for the wealthy. Horses have been tamed, and even put to use in warfare. Structures have advanced to adobe huts, mud bricks, and even buildings on par with the pyramids of Egypt. Society is at the stage of kings, emperors, and pharaohs, although nomadic tribes are also common. Slaves are frequently used. Level 2: The Population of East Asia At level 2, colonization has spread far beyond the regions near the Mesopotamia area, but most of the world is still largely uninhabited. I would assume that North America has been populated by the Native Americans by now, and Asia is in the process of being populated. Technologically, A few things have changed. Seige weapons are just now coming into being, although they are very very limited. The Great Wall of China is either built, or is possible, depending on your roleplay. No gunpowder yet. Structures have changed, architecture and looks are coming into play. Society is also very much the same, but a few feudal systems may have popped up. Religions are more organized now. Level 3: Ancient Greece/Rome A virtual Golden Age; architecture has become more sophisticated, and philosophy emerging, paving the path for true science. Technological advances busily. Ships are common, and the Phoenicians have already taken to the seas. Warfare has evolved, as tactics such as the Phalanx formation have been formulated. Weapons such as the lance, spear, and javelin are much more common. Calvary begins to play a large role, especially in the Roman era. Structures are much more refined and appealing to the eye, with arches and columns being used both for strength and style. Society has seen a few major changes. Greece has laid the foundations for democracy, although Rome still uses Emperors/Kings. Religion has become commonplace, with gods and goddesses springing up and temples being built to worship them. Philosophy has become an important discipline, although it is not true science. Level 4: The Dark Ages If you think that a higher number means better conditions, here is the proof otherwise. The Dark ages see the fall of knowledge and learning, and give superstition and fear the stage. Feudalism has been invented in Europe to better protect against raiders, especially the Vikings. They have discovered North America, even though it was only briefly colonized and they weren't given credit for almost a thousand years. Technologically, advancement has been made, but mostly in the field of warfare. Castles are used for defense, and battering rams, mangonels, catapults, and trebuchets are used to break castles down. The crossbow has been invented, and gives higher power and range in exchange for slower reloading than a longbow. Plate armour and chainmail is in use, and knights are common. Unfortunately, the art of medicine is at an all time low, superstition more used than the little they do know about medicine. However, all of this fighting leads to people becoming pretty adept at dealing with physical wounds. East of Europe however, is the exception to that. Ships are much better than they used to be. Structures have taken shape in mud and wattle buildings, and more importantly, castles. Society has fallen to the system of feudalism, and superstition is everywhere in Europe. Religion is now of utmost importance, sometimes even war is brought to the east because of it. (Note the the Eastern Roman Empire, also called the Byzantine Empire, kept much of the knowledge of the ancients alive and progressed far further than their western feudal brothers, using the knowledge to become more skilled in the arts of healing and building. They fell to the invading Ottomans towards the end of this period, and the knowledge was taken back to Western Europe for safekeeping from the forces of the Ottoman Empire.) Level 5: Late Middle ages Here the middle ages are ending. In this age Christopher Columbus "discovers" the Americas, and shows the world the place, even though he never admits that he failed to find a new route to India like he was trying to. Technology has not gotten anywhere much, except for gunpowder being brought from China. Structures are pretty much the same, although gunpowder cannons have rendered castles pretty much obsolete. Society is much the same. Level 6: The Renaissance Here is the rebirth of learning, a golden age for art. Technology also is jumpstarted, with the first (unsuccessful) forays into flight(though a few gliders might have existed). Science takes great leaps and bounds, as with heretics no longer being burned (as often), ideas otherwise suppressed could take root. Structures again become more aesthetically pleasing, and art is more popular than ever. Society changes towards a less feudalistic lean and more towards monarchies. Level 7: The Age of Discovery/ The Industrial Revolution This is an age of conquest, discovery, and technological innovation. Steam power is invented, the fabrics industry is revolutionized by the mechanical loom and spinning jenny, among other things; and many other advancements such as cannons on ships and the harnessing of electricity have come. Structures are again dull and boring, with brick, wood, and wattle being the new building material. Palaces are the only exception to this. Ship building has advanced, giving pirates better ships, and navies better ships to hunt the pirates down with. Society is still mostly the same, but depending on the exact time your roleplay is set in, the United States of America have formed, separating from England and bringing democracy back to the world stage. Level 8: Early 1900s to the Dawn of the 21st Century This marks the beginning of a technological leap, and the start of 2 world wars. Technology starts out with innovations in flight and electricity. Soon however, the Great War forces advancements, such as tanks, better planes, and the horror that is chemical warfare. Only 20 years after this, another World War occurs, and trench warfare reaches the most use it has had, and possibly will ever have, in history. Along with that comes bombers, fighters, better tanks, better artillery, and more chemical warfare. Later, the Space age begins, marking one of the greatest technological achievements ever. The shuttle program is put into service, computers begin to take off, and at the end of the 20th century, mobile phones just begin to become available. A more ominous change is the dawn of the atomic bomb. Structures see an increase in height as skyscrapers become more common.Society sees the beginning of women's rights in the U.S.A, the fall of the Soviet Union, and a shift towards the policies of democracy, socialism, and communism. Level 9: Present Day This is pretty easy to figure out, just look out your window, or at any electronic in your house. The technology front sees smart phones come into play, private companies going into the space industry, even better ships, planes, and weapons. Warfare has evolved beyond trenches, now able to kill a single target from miles away, or destroy a city from across the world. Structures are becoming more sleek and much taller to make up for less space in cities. Society sees more use of electronics for communication and entertainment. Level 10: The Not So Distant Future Welcome to the future, where cool stuff happens. Here we see the colonization of our Solar System, space elevators, and space travel as normal. Structures are much much taller, some being able to be completely self sufficient. Mars and the Moon are colonized, and the world is casting an eye on other planets and moons. Interstellar travel isn't possible, but it is being looked Into. No societal changes. Level 11: To Infinity and Beyond! Interstellar travel! The main highlight of this tech level is the ability to travel beyond our solar system within a single persons lifetime. This can be accomplished by anything from hyperspace, to Star Gates, to warp drive, to Alcubierre drives. Another feature is the start of sentient A.I.s, which can be either friendly or hostile. Structures are both on Planets and moons, and in space. This is the age where the Death Star is almost possible, but not quite (unless you want it too). Space travel is available for almost anyone. Of course, weapon systems are more advanced than ever, with lasers, plasma, and other gadgets. Society can be however you want. Level 12: Is That a Planet? Of Course Not! Its a Space Station! Here space stations the size of planets or moons are common, and the galaxy has been partially colonized. Space travel is faster than ever. Weapons are even more powerful; having planets fried during wars is not unheard of. Dyson Spheres aren't possible yet, but the tech needed is just an arms length away. Society is whatever you want. Level 13: That's a Lot of Power You Got There Here, Dyson Spheres have been created. For those who don't know, a Dyson Sphere is a structure around a star or black hole used to collect energy or live in. These are amazing feats of engineering. Spacecraft can be larger than planets, and weapons can destroy solar systems. Most of the galaxy has been colonized. Level 14: They Used To Call Galaxies Big. Here, multiple galaxies have been colonized, and wormholes are on the verge of being artificially created. Not much else to say when you have that much power. Level 15: Ruler of The Universe At this level, Galaxies are destroyed by weapons, ships are the sizes of solar systems up to a quarter of a galaxy, and wormholes are used for travel. You know those Dyson Spheres? Well level 15 has structures the size of a galaxy. As public art. That's what this level is capable of. Level 16: Shopping Malls the Size of A Universe; In Other Words, Welcome to The Multiverse. This is the ultimate level of technology possible. Travel to other universes is now possible, and the obscenely rich build houses the size of a solar system. If you're wondering, "whats the Multiverse?", well its just infinite universes, and yes, you would eventually find a shopping mall taking up a whole universe. Category:Guide